


Paris, City of Light - I love your Dear Dead bones

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hurt and comfort, Masturbation, Multi, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak is drawn to visit the Catacombs of Paris. Again.He finds two people to help him, but they are not what they seem.Someone has to come to his rescue.......A tale of the undead under the streets of Paris.





	1. Twilight in Paris

The Autumn rain continued, pouring over the pavements to hiss and splutter down the storm drains, eventually to run into the sewers. Through the niches and small sink holes, the water also dropped, avoiding the drains, pursuing a course through the ground, eventually to creep along the deepest parts of the Catacombs, washing down into the earth, the bones, the dust and decay, of the long dead citizens of Paris.

Paris, often called the City of Light was, at 5.00pm, on a Friday afternoon, in a heavy downpour, a very dark place. In fact, some areas of the city shrouded by evening and rain were as gloomy as the Catacombs below.

Along a street in one such area, where the streetlights shone like pale orbs in the dark, a tall figure, well wrapped in a waterproof coat, travelled quickly, stepping between the spreading puddles with ease. Reaching an unmarked pair of heavy double doors the man turned, checking both ways, before disappearing, the lock closing behind him with a well oiled click.  
The building he entered appeared deserted, despite a few cars and mopeds parked along the pavement, the whole block was in darkness, although it was just possible to spot a glimmer of light, softly escaping from the side of the blind covering a tall window on the third floor. 

Later, showered and changed, Elias slipped quietly into the long room, his eyes scanning to the fireplace, where the few remaining embers were all but dead. The candles had burned down, flickering and dancing in the embrace of the cool air. He knew she was there, and that she would have heard his soft tread, sensed his presence, picked up on the freshly applied scent of him. But, it made him sad to see, she did not move, her body curled around catlike, the gorgeous black lace dress she wore wrapped in an old Chinese shawl.  
“Minnea….Minnea…..rouse yourself….come on…this is Paris….it’s supposed to be exciting…..”

He clicked on an electric lamp, then another, to bring the room to life.

Minnea, moving the shawl from her arm, stretched, her movement graceful, her neck arching back, allowing the long fall of silver hair to cascade, reaching down as far as her waist.  
“Eli, I don’t care if this is Paris or Azerbaijan. Tonight I am just sick of it all…….”

“Have you been out? Have you fed…..You must…..please Minnea….”

His green eyes, full of concern, examined the woman, noticing her pallor, and the way her body seemed to have lost her usual energy, as she slumped deep into the high backed chair, her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive pose.

“I can’t Eli, I just can’t be like you…I never seem to have the control to hold back….and the places you go are just disgusting…..” her eyes, like a deep starless sky, looked into his, her despair becoming as evident as her hunger.

“Minnea, there’s no point staying here alone, it’s dark outside - you should come out with me…I promise I’ll find something to entertain you….but first you need…..”  
He stood over her, holding out his hand, the blue veins on his wrist clear against the whiteness of his skin.   
“Here…..please……you must…..”

She leaned forward and took his hand. He felt the sting of her teeth in his flesh, then the burning as she fed from him, but he stood unmoving, watching as a slight tinge of colour washed her cheekbones. After a while, he pushed her shoulder, gently trying to break the spell of the blood. His wrist ached as she withdrew, her mouth a shocking crimson in the lamplight. She held her hand over his wound, as he crouched beside her, waiting for the twin punctures in his flesh to heal.

She turned to him, already the vibrancy of his gift coursing through her veins, restoring the glow and animation to her person.

“Eli…..have you been feeding in the Catacombs?........You taste fucking disgusting…….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak goes to a party, and meets some interesting people....

The hotel was modern, clean, and definitely Parisian; artwork and rugs, fancy chocolates, and expensive bath foam. The tall man pushed the drapes aside, and looked again at the sheets of rain outside the window. A window which was sealed, and triple glazed, so even the swoosh of the falling water was silenced. He sighed to himself, catching sight of his pale reflection, topped by his trademark black hair. He moved along, dropping the curtain, and examined his teeth in the mirror; the sharp, porcelain incisors giving him almost the same thrill as his first kiss. But that thought never crossed his mind as Zak waited impatiently, excited and a little nervous of what the evening would bring.

Precisely 9.00pm. Father Sebastiaan, his new found friend, fang-maker, and Grand Master of the Sabretooth Clan, had invited him to his very first Vampire Ball. Zak patted down his black suit, a custom made Tom Ford, tailored to complement his broad shoulders and long body, and straightened his rings. He wanted to make a good impression; after all, this was Paris.  
He realised that his worries were unnecessary when he found, already piled in the taxi, Father Sebastiaan, wearing a rumpled jacket, mismatched trousers and scuffed shoes, together with three girls, all black satin and cleavage, who hissed at him enthusiastically, showing their fangs in a theatrical display. He dodged the hands trying to stroke his hair, and sat back, somewhat apprehensive, as the costumed girls seemed to be already well into the party spirit.

“Hey, Zak, my man, are you ready to party?” Father Sebastiaan’s eyes gleamed from under the Stetson he wore, his wide smile showing similar fangs to Zak’s.  
“Yeah…..I’ve been in Paris since Tuesday, and apart from looking for Cataphiles, I haven’t been anywhere….it’s not the sort of place where you go out alone…..” he fell silent, as the girls loud laughter interrupted.

“Don’t worry about them, we’ll lose them soon……I was just giving them a lift….” Sebastiaan murmured, smiling out of the window. Zak looked over at the girls, each dressed provocatively, and didn’t feel one quiver of interest. He quickly turned to look out of the window, where the coloured lights were making a valiant effort against the rain. Somehow he was uneasy; whether it was the Sabretooth Clan party, or his lack of interest in the girls; for a fleeting moment he missed Aaron, the big guy’s goofy humour and constant back up would be most welcome here. As the taxi drew to a halt liveried doormen sprang forward brandishing giant umbrellas, and Zak, together with the others, was hustled inside.

 

Two hours later the meal was finished. Zak was much more relaxed, leaning against the bar watching a seemingly endless parade of black clad revellers passing by. They were confident, friendly, well mannered and well dressed, and to Zak’s relief most of them were speaking in English. He felt his elbow nudged, as Sebastiaan joined him, leaning back in the same pose as Zak, but not matching the taller man’s charisma  
.  
“We’ll be going in for the talk, then there’s poker if you fancy, or just chill, and see who you meet…..you never know, there might be someone who can get you into the Catacombs….although I think you’re crazy, man….they are not a place to fuck with…people get lost and die in there dude….I know you love the Travel Channel, but not that much…”  
Zak smiled down indulgently at the smaller man, successfully blocking thoughts of the tunnels as they threatened to make him nervous. He lifted his bottle, and drained the beer, only his second of the evening; he planned on staying sober, and followed the stetson back to the grand hall.

After a while Zak sneaked back to the bar…..although the speaker was interesting, he had a strong French accent, too much to try to unravel for more than an hour. The black haired man was surprised to find that there were quite a few people clustered around the bar, or grouped in the nearby niches. He circled slowly, debating if one more beer would be good, when he noticed a woman, leaning nonchalantly back against the polished bar top, apparently surveying the people passing by. She had seen him before he noticed her, and was staring hard at him, her eyes black and slanting in the subdued light. 

He had to find out why she was staring at him, presumably she recognised him, but she didn’t seem to be smiling. Maybe it was the fact that she was attractive, but in an altogether unusual way that motivated him, seeing an oriental looking face, topped with a complicated up do of silver hair. As he drew closer, her expression changed, smiling, as he finally stood directly in front of her. He saw her fangs shining from a set of perfect white teeth. 

“I’m Zak. I saw you and I wanted to meet you.”

His face betrayed his embarrassment at the words that just came out of his mouth. She, however, continued gazing into his face, the deep blue colour of her eyes unexpected and fascinating.  
“I’m Minnea…” she slid her gloved hand into his…”I thought you looked interesting, so I’m pleased you came over….This is Elias….”

Zak had not noticed the man standing next to her, despite him being a good four inches taller than himself. Drinks were ordered, Zak fell for the third beer, and the party of three moved to one of the alcoves near the bar. It all seemed to happen easily and naturally, as they became acquainted. Zak discovered that Elias was a friend of Minneas, and they were currently sharing an apartment in Paris. Zak’s smile broadened as the silver haired creature in the black lace and fangs regarded him coolly.

“What brings you to Paris, Zak?” she didn’t hesitate to ask, patting down the lace of the vintage Chanel evening dress. Elias, knowing he was no longer required, made the excuse that he was going for a cigarette, and slid gracefully from the banquette.

“I’m trying to film in the catacombs….I saw them last year, but the people I was with only let me see a small part of the tunnels, and I’m desperate to see more….so I need a guide….it’s horrendous down there, and I’d have no chance on my own….” He smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders in a small gesture of self deprecation. She looked away, her own mouth smiling subtly, lost in thought.

Zak took the opportunity to look more closely at the woman, seeing the very pale skin and delicate oriental features of a Japanese female. Chic make up timelessly classic, completed by a statement of red Chanel lipstick made guessing her age difficult, but Zak judged her to be in her late thirties. She should have been intimidating, with her air of expensive confidence, but her perfume, an amber and rose classic, was drawing Zak unconsciously closer.

Suddenly she turned to face him, again revealing her perfect teeth in a smile.

“If you would like me to ask him, I know that Elias has been in the catacombs; he might be prepared to help you if you wish….”

Almost on cue, the tall frame of Elias appeared next to Zak, looking down with curious green eyes at Minnea and her companion.

The beer was strong, and Zak scarcely remembered the conversation, when much later, he climbed into bed. It was almost daylight outside, the rain still falling heavily. A flutter of nervousness topped the beer buzz as the thought of the catacombs slid sideways into his mind. He was going in there, and the film would be awesome. He smiled to himself as he dropped into sleep.


	3. 5.00 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak's new 'friends' are looking for adventure.

Some time close to 5.00am, in her candlelit room far away, Minnea was turning the pages of an old book she had found, reading avidly about the Catacombs. Despite the cold, she was wearing a fragile silk peignoir, her hair now loose and falling in a sleek mass of molten silver over her shoulders. 

Almost without a sound Elias appeared out of the darkness, the cold and damp from the world outside clinging to him like a cloak. He sat, the small candle flames turning his eyes to aquamarine jewels. Sprawling out, lifting his long legs to rest over the arm of the chair, he pushed back a curling lock of rich brown hair, and knitted his thick black eyebrows as he stared at the woman opposite. Despite the icy cold air, and the thin gown she wore, she was relaxed and beautiful, as she continued to turn the pages of her book.

“What’s that you are so engrossed in, you gorgeous creature?” His voice was soft, almost a smile in his voice.

“I’m doing some research…...it might prove to be an adventure...and I’ve been so bored….tell me, what do you think of the man..?”

“What man?”

He rose to the bait.

“The tall dark handsome man…..” Minnea kept her voice low and even, appearing to be intent on her book.

“He wears fake fangs, and he thinks he can see ghosts….are you serious?” He leaned back in the chair, smiling broadly as her deep blue eyes finally looked up from the book.

“He’s young….and interesting….I might find him a challenge…..”

“Minnea, compared to us everyone is young…..but, my darling, I won’t stand in your way...I might even help you….” He smiled again, strikingly handsome in the flickering candlelight.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak meets up with Elias and Minnea, but he has some doubts...

At the back of the shop the two men sorted through the piles of rope, assorted climbing gear and equipment suitable for their descent into the long dark passages running under the streets of Paris. The black hair, styled into the usual fin, was starting to droop, as the heat and humidity in the back of the shop was beginning to take it’s toll. 

“Here, what about this one..?” Zak held out the coil of rope to Eli, then straightening up, rubbing the base of his spine.

“Mmm, seems ok to me…. that’s about all we need….apart from batteries….and a decent map….”

Eli, seemingly unaffected by the heat, gathered the purchases together and stood at the counter waiting to pay, whilst Zak gazed through the shop window, noticing that more people were out now the rain had finally stopped. His eyes travelled along the plate glass, seeing his own reflection, then the young woman behind the counter. He couldn’t see Elias, but a tap on his shoulder told him that they were good to go. They exited the shop, both striding along the pavement to the small bistro on the corner.

“Hey man, should we eat here?...it’s almost past lunchtime, and I’m starving.”

Zak, unaware of how attractive he looked, stared into the glass green eyes of his companion. Elias smiled, and pushed their way through into a corner booth, snapping his fingers for the waiter. Before Zak could interrupt, the order for two beers and a large lunchtime platter was given and they both settled back to relax in the bustle of the small bar.

“So my friend, where do you think we could find ourselves a map?” Zak glanced shyly up as the older man spoke, noticing how his eyes always seemed to be crinkling in amusement, under his thick, dark eyebrows.

“Dunno…..maybe we can get one from the street people who hangout near the metro’s?”

“Or, maybe I’ve got one already….?”

They both looked up to see Minnea, resplendent in a black leather suit, waving a rolled up document at them. Before they could quiz her, the waiter appeared with drinks and the food. Zak heard Minnea ask for Pernod with ice, and he offered her some of the delicious looking snacks he had been given. She declined, and pulled off her long leather gloves to roll out the map on the table.

“Here, I found this in one of the books I was reading; it looks quite old, but I can’t think that the routes of the tunnels have changed since they were made, do you?” Her eyes bored into Zak, like inky blue lasers, and he chewed quickly before he could answer.

“No, the passageways have been there since the 1780’s; I doubt if they’ve changed much….” They spent the next half hour poring over the map, figuring out the entrances, and Zak polished off most of the food and his glass of the strong French beer. Both Minnea and Eli seemed to be able to tolerate large quantities of alcohol, but eat hardly at all.

“So my friend, when are we to make our descent?” Eli spoke softly, his large well shaped hand resting on Zak’s shoulder, giving him a friendly squeeze. Zak almost jumped as the sensation radiated from his shoulder, jangling his nerves. He licked his lips quickly, almost ready to change his mind, and back out.

Elias leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Minnea, and for a moment Zak was a little unsettled by the unspoken communication between them, a stillness almost verging on menace, a silence in which much was spoken. As Zak stared, Eli turned to him, shrugging, “Well, it’s your call Zak.” His face creased in a smile as he looked across at Minnea.

“Hey Mina, you’ll come along too..? It’ll be an adventure…..hey?”

His arm settled around Zak’s shoulder, and he lifted his glass…..

“To the Tunnels”

His voice rang clear and strong, as he downed his liquor, and banged the glass on the table.


	5. Another Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like he expected

The map of the Catacombs seemed a little off kilter, as Zak pulled the lamp closer and pushed his heavy glasses further up his nose. He could recognise the opening, the same one the police had used when they escorted him on a short visit, giving him a taste of the dank tunnels, and the labyrinthine feel of the place. The dark haired man licked his lips nervously, still trying to absorb the chance meeting with the two people who would be his companions. 

He had agreed to meet them again later this evening. Leaving the map on the bedside table, he prepared, a small pang of nervousness striking as soon as his fangs were in place. He wore black jeans, with a black shirt, casually open at the neck, revealing his skull medallion. He was expecting a repeat of the previous night’s sedate gathering, but Father Sebastiaan had said nothing at all about another party.

The taxi juddered to a halt at the top of a dimly lit alley, where Zak paid the driver and emerged onto the rough pavement. A few people, mostly dressed in black, drifted along, and the tall man followed, until the double doors of the club were in sight, two smoking torches casting flickering lights on the large, intimidating bouncers stationed at either side. As he approached the entrance, a small female figure emerged. He knew it was Minnea, as the silver hair, piled up in a style resembling Marie Antoinette, gave her away. She was wearing a long black coat, and her small hands were gloved. She took Zaks arm, guiding him past the bouncers and down a long flight of stairs into the club.

It was nothing like the previous night.

Zak’s overall impression was of being in a circus crossed with a brothel, held in a medieval torture pit. The loud electronic beat made talking impossible, as the crowd pressed around. There were flaming torches, fire eaters, circus freaks, and people in various stages of undress, all crammed together in the cellar. Even the vaulted ceiling had trapeze artists swinging like demented monkeys, laughing, and occasionally pelting the crowd below with nuts and sweets. The lights were dim, but enough to show naked breasts and buttocks, all manner of piercings and tattoos decorating the throng. Chains and leather belts, attached to spiked collars, were held by some of the revellers, as creatures of indeterminate gender were shackled and led. Zak felt his senses reeling, as perfumes mingled and drifted in the air, a heady mix of barnyard dirt and uber sexy; rubber, leather, and the pervasive smell of hot bodies and sex.

Minnea had his arm in an iron grip, as she walked him past the curious stares, to the crowded bar, where the tall figure of Elias stood motionless, waiting. He shook Zak’s hand in his, the palm firm and cold. Zak took the proffered glass, downing it in one, to feel the pleasant taste of aniseed burning down his throat. Despite having faced down demons, this situation was making him feel nervous and uncomfortable. Elias, similarly dressed in dark jeans and a close fitting black shirt, turned to speak into his ear.

“Don’t worry, my friend, we’ll let the party die down a little, then find something entertaining for you, eh?”

Zak shrugged and tried to smile, as another drink was pushed into his hand. The party was in full swing, leaving Zak trying not to gawp, as he stared at the bare back of the girl in front of him. She had a double line of shiny metal rings piercing either side of her backbone, and black ribbon criss crossed between. He swallowed, as he tried to work out if that was attractive, or just gross. She turned, smiling at him, her fangs small and very realistic, He noticed she was not wearing anything over her front, revealing the rings piercing her nipples, also decorated with black ribbons. This time he felt a definite twitch of arousal, but, before he could smile, she had flittered away.

He downed the drink, feeling the gentle buzz spread from his stomach, the knot of tension gradually letting go. His eyes followed a huge male, wound about with twisted leather over his massive oiled muscles. He was pushing along a slim, very beautiful young woman; her blond hair shining in the light. As Zak stared, the giant took hold of the collar, forcing the girl to her knees. The crowd moved back slightly, as the hiss of a leather whip promised pain. Zak didn’t like the way things were happening, the crowd pressing around urging on the scene of brutality, but before he could do or say anything, his shoulder was gripped hard, as Elias whispered in his ear.

“It’s OK, buddy, just let them play…...they all like this sort of thing….we’ll find something more sophisticated, just wait……”

Zak heard him clearly, over the commotion of the party, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He wanted to turn to face the bar, to block out the sight as the whip cracked down, raising a bloody stripe on the girls back. The crowd cheered, the sound ringing in the vaulted cellar, loud and primeval. With his eyes hooded, cradling his drink, Zak waited for the uproar to die down, mentally trying to distance himself, preparing to take off at the earliest opportunity. This did not constitute enjoyment to the man who spent so much time alone with the spirits, finding his senses becoming overwhelmed by the sights and sounds.

Suddenly the noise from the crowd petered out, as the thin figure of a man, leaning on a cane, materialised at the edge of the throng. He weaved between the press of bodies, heading towards the man with the whip, still towering over the kneeling girl. Unsteadily, the newcomer played to the crowd, as he tilted his head, grinning, showing a glint of gold, and an unsettlingly large pair of fangs. He moved like a snake, his head slowly drifting side to side, as his dark eyes hypnotised his prey.

Everyone in the crowd was mesmerised, including Zack, until someone in the press of bodies shouted out, in French, and threw a bottle towards the two men. Then all hell seemed to break loose; Zak’s wide eyes saw the glint of a knife.

A small hand took his, and he looked around to see Minnea, her cheekbones deeply hollowed emphasising her white skin, sooty kohled eyes and the black lipstick she wore.  
“Come with me…..you should not be here…..”

Elias, distracted by the impending violence, made no move to stop them, as she slipped her arm around Zaks, and drew him along in her wake. The crowd parted easily to let them pass. Only one figure stood in their path, staring from behind the mask he wore, then smiling wickedly into Zak’s blue eyes. The tall man’s heart thumped as Minnea halted, Zak glanced sideways, in time to see her pull back and hiss into the man’s face, her fangs displayed in all their deadly glory, her eyes wide pools of night. The masked man bowed slightly, his smile still directed at Zak, then moved aside, leaving the small figure and the tall ghost hunter to pass.

She had waited until he flagged down a taxi, then disappeared into the darkness, leaving him to return to the hotel alone. As he entered his room, his head was spinning, still working out if entering the Catacombs accompanied by Minnea and Elias would be safe. There was something odd and disturbing about them, despite their apparent friendly behaviour. 

Walking to the bathroom, he dropped his clothes on a nearby stool, picking up the scent of the evening still clinging to his skin. He hesitated, the heady perfume of smoke, leather and sex shifting his thoughts back to the noisy cavern. 

He reached for the shower gel, almost disappointed to be washing away the traces of the heavy music and the half dressed harpys; an image of the girl with the piercings flashed back into his mind, as he involuntarily sensed on his tongue the feel of the metal ring and the warm nipple behind it. His hand stroked, softly, while his mind played, the soothing repetitive rhythm coaxing his cock to full hardness. 

Smooth shower gel morphed into the slick of a girl, coming hard on his prick, the water jets stinging his back like pointed nails losing control. His mind wandered onto Mina, her small but strong body, the face which showed neither pleasure nor pain, only the snarl as her teeth were bared. His mind explored, dark scenarios of her face, eyes closed in ecstasy as he marked her body with his teeth, pushing hard into her liquid core, making her cry out as her climax made her tight beyond belief.

He was shuddering, deeply into his fantasy, when just as the orgasm hit, he remembered the man, the tall man, mask over his face, dark bearded chin, and the heavenly cupid’s bow of his lips.


	6. Catacombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they get to the tunnels

Zak carried a backpack, and a rope, coiled over his shoulder, as he quickly climbed over the barrier. The trap doors were open, and he could see the metal ladder descending into the depths. He looked up, his smokey eyes shadowed in the streetlamps, and took a deep breath. Finally his nerves were under control, a case of his determination overruling any qualms he had. His gloved hands gripped tightly to the rail, as, one at a time, the metal doors were lowered back down, shutting out any glimpse of the light from the streets above.

His two companions were similarly equipped, and the head lamps they wore, together with torches, lit up their route. As Elias said he knew the tunnels, he took the lead, his shadow tall and elongated in the light of Zak’s torch. Minnea followed behind, her boot heels tapping against the uneven stone floor. Zak carried a small camera, and a couple of spares in his bag, together with several batteries and torches, his heart set on filming the more interesting parts of their expedition.

The ground seemed to angle downwards, and several times they halted to allow Elias to consult the map, mainly following a straight line as they descended. Zak had a compass next to his watch, and was reassured to see it hardly wavered. Each time they stopped, he could hear echoes and small scraping noises, sounding like other people walking in the darkness, in other places in the tunnels, but whether in front, or behind, it was impossible to tell.

As he trudged along, his eyes swept the walls, noticing the graffiti, coloured diagrams and crudely drawn pictures, bearing witness to the infestation of cataphiles drawn to this place. To party, dance, drink, do drugs, perhaps fuck, or even commit murder….Zak had a fleeting vision of the pretty blonde girl and the greasy giant from the cellar of madness, and found his skin crawling under the tee shirt he wore.

Eventually, Eli stopped and turned, pointing to the left hand fork of the tunnel ahead.

“That’s the way, my friend, to the cavern of bones. Here….look!!”

His hand dropped to the shadowed part of the path, and he pulled something towards him, flicking the torch over it. Zak, taken unawares, gagged slightly, as the sight of a human hand was revealed, the bones yellowed with age, a jagged break just above the wrist. Minnea, aware of his discomfort, slid her arm around his waist, her body like a thin column of steel in the shadows.  
“Don’t you want to see..? You came here for this...don’t back out now…” Elais’ voice was stern, directed towards Zak, who was leaning against the wall, head down, breathing deeply.

“Leave him to catch his breath, Eli...not everyone is as ghoulish as you….!” Mina intervened, holding out a water bottle to Zak, who took it gratefully.

“I’m ok...just needed a minute….” Zak pulled himself back to an upright position, squaring his broad shoulders, then shining his torch, searching along the route the taller man had chosen. Eli’s face was pale in the gloom, a knowing smile directed at Minnea, who shrugged and looked away. Zak’s boots were already crunching along, once again, he’d made up his mind.

 

The cavern was huge, but as the ceiling dipped down behind the piles of bones, it was impossible to tell just how big it was. He’d climbed in through a stone archway, knowing immediately from the rolling under his feet that he had found the bones. A fraction of the thousands of bodies of the city of Paris, scattered in disarray, no coffins, no order, no dignity. As Zak took out the small recorder, he found he was very close to tears; the overwhelming sorrow of the situation affecting him badly.

He swiped a gloved hand over his face, coughed, and pressed record.

“Are there any spirits here….any who will speak to me……”

Minnea, holding a torch out in the gloom, had agreed to translate, and Zak was relieved to hear her voice, clear in the heavy atmosphere. Waiting, conscious of the clicking and scrapes, the rolling of bones which had last moved centuries ago. Zak was about to repeat the question, when Minnea laid her hand on his arm. He saw her glance away, to the wall just in front of their position. Gesturing at him to move, they both stepped delicately, trying hard not to disturb the human remains under their feet. It had a very unpleasant smell, the air cold and oppressive.  
Zak’s heart was beating uncomfortably as he followed the slim figure, as she slowly picked her way to the wall, her lamp showing more bones, some almost complete skeletons, and skulls, many many skulls, ranged around the stonework of the wall. 

Zak crouched, his hand reaching to the remains, needing to communicate with them by other than verbal means. Sudden movement made him pull back, a gasp as he realised that the fat body of a rat was foraging, waddling in and out of the piles of bones. Minnea turned; he saw her eyes flash as she spotted the vermin. Zak froze, hardly believing his own eyes - Minnea grasping, a low growl and a sickening wet crunch as she tore the head from the body, flinging the two mangled pieces off into the gloom.  
He leaned on the wall, sickened and trying to hold on to his stomach.

“Are you needing to talk to them more, Zak…..they are waiting….” He registered her smile, cold as she peered through the gloom.

He took out the camera, noticing the shake in the viewfinder as he tried to film the wall, inscribed with ancient French writing, and the long dead remains clustering at the base. He didn’t want to speak until he had wiped the image of the rat from his mind. Still, the click and rattle of the bones, like a constant background chatter, filled his head, draining his energy until there was only Mina, her arm on his shoulder, guiding him back the way they had come.

Moving along, he eventually trailed back to the opening, jumping as Elias reached out from the pitch darkness to take his arm, pulling him back into the tunnel, turning on his lamp ready to walk on.

“Wait…..wait….” Zak puffed out weakly, reaching for his pack, and sinking down into a crouch. “I need a minute…..I’m freaking out here….just wait……”

His hand searched for his water bottle, whilst over his head, a knowing smile passed from Eli to Mina, as the two of them shared a pull on the flask Eli had taken from his pocket.

“Here, Zak, try this, it will make you warmer….” Minnea handed down the flask, and Zak had taken a slug before he stopped to think. The sharp bitter taste of aniseed hit his throat, travelling with a slow burn down his gullet. He felt as if the strong liquor was on fire all the way to his toes, more potent than he could have ever imagined. He rose, slinging on his pack.

“Come on Eli, let’s see what’s up ahead.” He boldly led off, leaving the two silent figures to glide along in his wake.


	7. Friends Turn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak finally realises...

He had walked for what seemed like hours, the tunnels merging into one and the same; noises, whispers, shadows crawling in the half light, and water….dripping, sometimes a huge expanse to wade through, not knowing if it was deep or shallow. It was only determination which kept him going….and the great amount of footage he just knew would make an amazing piece of film. He held up a hand, as his lamp dimmed, a new battery ready in his pocket.

Turning, he saw the tunnel leading back, the slick glitter of moisture on the walls, but neither Elais or Minnea were anywhere to be seen. Zak’s heart hammered in his chest, realising that he would be in darkness whilst he changed the battery. He knew his hand was shaking; the dark, closing in around him, was so utterly oppressive, it was an effort to get the lamp working again. There was something, or someone around him; watching, waiting, lurking quiet and careful, biding time, while Zak, his long legged strides tiring, his head drooping, was becoming more of a target with every step he took.

“What the fuck!!!” His voice cannoned off the sides of the thick masonry, echoing against the low ceilings. “Elias…...Minnea…...where the fuck are you?” He was becoming angry, they had no right to leave him here, in the darkness, with only the bones, and the rats for company. He looked around, as the rapid tap of footsteps seemed to be coming from the next junction in the tunnel. He moved, quickly turning to scan the darkness. 

He stopped, motionless, holding his breath. Somewhere close by he could hear voices, laughter echoing through the dank passageways. He shone the torch, desperate to find out where these sounds were coming from, drifting eerily on the cold air around him. A muffled shout gave him a clue, and he moved, his boots noisy against the stones. A sharp bend in the tunnel and a blank wall loomed up in front, the graffiti faded and dim in his lamp. He huffed in exasperation, as a thin tickle of fear stroked goosebumps over the back of his neck.

“Holy fuck…..holy….fuck” he swore, scanning around for the source of the whispering noise still evident. Before he knew it, something had his neck in a grip like a vice, something strong, a hand, cold as an ice pick, almost crushing the fine bones of his neck. 

The black haired man struggled, his body held against what felt like a marble statue. He swallowed, painfully, as his captor whispered teasingly in his ear..

“It’s becoming so boring…..we’ve gone along with this…...now it’s our turn to have a little fun….hey Zak?” Elias was baring his teeth, the sharp fangs inches away from Zak’s face, the green eyes now tinged with a bloodshot caste, and the habitual smile nowhere to be seen. Zak tensed his muscles, his shoulders straining to take the pressure of Eli’s arm, like a steel band squeezing together both his elbows behind his back. His lamp jittered, as he tried desperately hard to move his head away from those inhuman teeth. Suddenly, there was Minnea, her hair swirling like smoke, wraithlike in the dull lamplight. Then her face loomed up to him; cheek-bones like scimitars, her eyes black pits of danger and desire, her jaws open, a deadly hiss proclaiming her intention. 

The fear Zak felt was beyond the bounds of reason, as finally the truth of what these creatures were lit up in his brain. Mina’s fangs were inches from his face, the knowledge that she would possibly scar him, and most probably kill him were the only thoughts he had. She licked his cheek, her tongue wet and horribly cold, shocking him down to his core. 

“Come Zack...this party is for you…”

Elias pushed him along, further towards the noises. Despite struggling, he had no chance of escaping the hard grip on his arms. His hat was gone, and the rope he had carried for so long had been left behind. Luckily, the camera was in his pocket.

 

Eventually, the tunnel opened out into a large open space, where both torchlight and candle light flickered, giving the impression of an underground disco. But no-one was dancing, although there was drumming, a dark empty sound reverberating around the arched ceiling. There were several human-like shapes gathered; painted, ragged and gaunt travesties of real people. As the tall man pushed Zak forward, a few turned to examine what had entered their dark underground lair. 

Zak was shivering, despite Eli being so close, there was no warmth in the grip of his captor. Minnea had slipped around to face him, standing close, staring impassively into his eyes. She reached to his coat, unzipping. Then her hands opened his shirt, revealing the cotton tee shirt over his muscled chest. Her hands clenched as she ripped it easily from hem to neck. She licked her lips, showing the fangs, pale crescents in the dullness.


	8. blood and torment

His skin crawled as she explored the hard ridges of muscle, travelling down his body to toy with his belt buckle. He gasped as her hand found the only warm skin on his body. Her eyes fixed on his as she hurt him, the sensation of a steel vice closing; he squeezed his eyes tight, a tear dripping down his cheek as the pain engulfed him.

“Don’t worry Zak, I won’t bite….not yet….I know you like to play at being one of us…..but I’d like to keep you as you are….warm….living….and oh...so attractive…” Her voice was low and seductive, as she stroked over the flesh of his stomach, tracing the line of muscle with her pointed nail. She reached the centre of his chest, her hand resting, cold over the frantic beating of his heart. She glanced into his eyes, her stare black as pitch, as her razor sharp nail drew a line of blood, quickly followed by a swipe from her tongue. Then another. And another. Zak lost all knowledge of time as she continued in her bloody torment.

“Mina...either finish him...or let me have him…” Elias grunted, his fangs still grazing the neck of his captive.

“No...you promised me some fun….and this is it….you wait your turn…..there’s plenty for both of us……” Zak gulped as he felt Elias push against him, a slight twist of his hips and a low snicker of laughter making his intention clear.

Zak, trying hard to break out of the semi drugged state he felt, made an effort to speak.

“Look, I’ve got money….let me go and I’ll give you money….just tell me what you want….”

Unsurprisingly, Mina shook her head, stroking his cheek as she answered.

“We’ve got money….there’s nothing you can give us that we don’t have…...apart from your blood...sweet, strong…..young….blood……”

“If you take some blood...will you let me go?”

“Ah…..no…..we want all of it…….”

Elias had draped him over a low pile of stones, as Minnea greedily sucked at his blood. He felt her mouth over his chest, her pointed nails traced the definition of his muscle making the coldness spread over his chest like a creeping death. A ringing in his ears, and a dizzy falling sensation were all Zak could register, the cold, and the pain of his wounds making him ready to black-out. 

Before he lost consciousness, he heard the sizzle and crack of an electric current, zapping a like a loose electric cable. The cold anesthesia creeping in his veins was overpowering, but then, miraculously, he felt his body lifted from the floor and just before his senses shut down completely, he imagined a tall dark angel supporting his weight.

Someone was dragging him along, urging him on with every shaky step. Someone he knew, although his face was hidden, and the torch light was scarcely sufficient to see the rutted floor of the tunnel, snaking into darkness ahead.

“Come on...Come on! Get your ass moving Bro!”


	9. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all friends are bad...

The voice in his ear, loud over the pounding of his heart; his legs, wobbly and shaking, pushed on to his limits. He held the pain of his lacerated chest at bay, concentrating only on escape; the man by his side was helping, and that was enough. As he tried to keep up, there were times he imagined it was Aaron, his kind brown eyes full of concern, leading him along. Other times, he imagined he was with Nick, his broad smile absent, as he struggled to keep them moving.

The escape through the Catacombs was a nightmare of running, hiding and shivering in fear. Twice the gaunt shadow figures from the deep cave threatened them, although the electric flash of the taser seemed to halt their advance. Both men pushed onwards to the gentle slope marking the steps up to the trapdoors. Zak was fading fast, but made a determined effort when he realised that if he waited, he’d be left alone. Eventually, the trap-doors opened onto the sight he thought he’d never see again; the streets of Paris, where life continued, despite the dear dead bones piled beneath.

Bundled unceremoniously into a taxi, he turned to see his rescuer. Despite a dark beard and slicked back hair, he would recognise the man anywhere.

“Nick, how the fuck did you find me….how did you know..?”

The younger man turned, his face stern. 

“Your ‘friend’, (he made the dog’s ears sign with his fingers), Father Sebastiaan, was worried He’d seen the company you were keeping, but he didn’t want to risk a visit to the tunnels. He phoned Aaron, who naturally would have gotten here as soon as he could, but, in the meantime, he knew I was filming in London, so Aaron texted me. Didn’t take long to get here, and that weirdo, Father S, lent me the taser. Seems silver bullets and holy water don’t do the business these days. Anyway, here we are……”

“Thanks Bro…. “ Zak smiled weakly, his eyelids struggling to close, “I owe you…….”

 

Zak jumped and swore, as Nick, aided by a cold washcloth, attempted to peel away the blood soaked shirt, and swabbed at the deep lacerations covering Zak’s broad chest, despite his weak struggles.

“Stop it Zak...these need cleaning….unless you want me to take you to hospital?”

“No...carry on...I’ll be OK..” The black hair was stiff with dust and sweat, as he clenched his teeth, his eyes screwed shut. Nick carried on, trying to distract Zak from the pain.

“So, these guys had a blood fetish….thought you would have liked that sort of thing….you are in with Father S and his cronies….what’s the deal? “

Zak sighed heavily, and looked into Nick’s curious brown eyes. It seemed a long time ago that he and Nick had been so close that they knew each other’s thoughts.

“No, these were something else. I can’t tell you what they were like….they were strong….cruel….weird…..they were cold, and they didn’t breath….I think when they knew I wanted to go into the catacombs they thought they would have some fun. The woman, Minnea….Jesus...I was more afraid of her than any ghost….”

Nick smiled at him, trying not to giggle.

“I hope your tetanus shots are up to date….although how effective they are against the undead I really have no fuckin’ idea….”

“Don’t…..Holy Fuck...what if they...well...what if I...I turn!??”

Zak became more agitated and struggled to stand, meeting Nick’s warm brown eyes. “What if…” 

Nick interrupted him, trying to calm him down. “Look Dude, these are scratches….not bites….you have a couple of slight...slight...grazes on your neck...but neither of them actually bit you….And besides….” he was smirking, trying to get Zak to relax a little, “You always wanted to find out what it was like on the other side...they could have given you your best chance….”

Zak turned, his smoky eyes wide and shocked.

“You think this is funny….the most horrendous experience of my life, and you are making a fucking joke…. Jesus….” He sank back on the bed, rubbing his eyes.  
“Hey, calm down Dude….Why don’t you shower and I’ll order some food….if you can eat it, fine….if not...well I’ll just take you back to the tunnels for a feed….” Nick swerved away as a pillow almost hit his head.


	10. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They part, again, and Zak heads home.

The omelettes had disappeared, followed by the coffee, leaving a full bottle of Smirnoff on the low coffee table. “Here, drink some of this….” Nick held out a tumbler, the ice clinking, which the dark haired man took and downed in one, then held out for another. Zak was clean, snuggled into a hoodie and sweatpants, his wounds covered in gauze and tape. A couple of aspirin with the coffee had helped considerably, and the vodka was making all the right moves.

Nick had brushed the dirt off his jeans, and washed up as best he could. “I’m catching the first flight back tomorrow; Katrina has set up more filming, and I need to keep to the schedule. Besides….you might be sore for a few days, but you’ll be ok..huh?”

“Yeah….I’m heading back on the first possible flight…..I’ve done with the Catacombs, fucking done ...and Father Sebastiaan…..if you hadn’t have got here, I’d still be down there, food for the fucking undead!” The alcohol was hitting Zak hard, his deep voice slightly slurry as he ranted to Nick. “Thanks Nick…..I think we’re always going to be connected….even if….” Zak’s voice trailed off, leaving Nick to pick up the thread.

“So, what...or who….have you moved on to?” His warm brown eyes fixed on Zak’s clouded blues, the alcohol giving him boldness to hold his stare just a little longer than would normally be comfortable.

“Mmm...mmh…” Zak tried to respond, his mind still sluggish from his scare in the catacombs.

“Her name is Marianne….she makes documentaries….she is off filming in Italy right now, that’s why I thought I’d come back here..but she’ll be home real soon….she’s good for me Nick, she keeps my feet on the ground...stops me acting crazy….” Zak held out his phone to the younger man, showing the photo of a blue eyed woman with long dark hair. Gracie was cuddled up close to her, and the hint of a smile lifted the corners of her full lips.

“Well, she didn’t stop you ‘acting crazy’ when you picked up a couple of vampires….” Nick’s words halted, as the full impact of what he was saying suddenly surfaced. He went over to the window, gently prying up the corner of the blind, searching the gloomy corners of the car park three stories below.

“No sign of anything outside…..come on Zak...you should get some sleep if you intend getting on a plane tomorrow….do you want to tag along with me to the airport?….You might have to wait, but you’ll go stir crazy if you stay here?” Nick’s warm brown eyes were concerned, as he looked down at Zak, who was already lolling into the pillows, his eyelashes fluttering as he gave into exhaustion.

After a while spent booking flights, Nick pulled up the other chair, and tried to get comfortable, hearing the soft snuffle as Zak’s breathing deepened. His mind churned over the events in the tunnel, and he sighed as he realised that Zak could have been left down there, wandering, trying to find his way to the surface, until gradually his light went out.

The mattress hardly squeaked as Nick crawled in next to Zak, his arm wrapping protectively around the broad shoulder. The alcohol had Zak out for the count, but it took a while for the younger man to sleep, the scent of the Zak’s skin filling his head with memories and regrets.

Nick jumped, becoming aware that the body he was curved against was larger than his own. His dark eyes blinked, the events of yesterday crowding back. He took a deep breath, conscious that Zak was still sleeping, and gently moved his arm from over the broad shoulder, shuffling backwards, breaking the warm contact he would have so liked to maintain.

The first light of day was already showing around the blind, allowing sufficient light to see to click on the kettle. A few minutes later, Nick patted the same warm shoulder.

“Zak, wake up….if you want to come with me to the airport, get a wiggle on Bro...we’ve got precisely 20 minutes.”

Zak groaned, rubbing his head, taking the tea and trying to drink the almost boiling liquid. 

“Fuck...this is hot….”

Nick smiled to himself, remembering that Zak was never a morning person.

“Get up Zak...you can get breakfast on the plane….your flight leaves soon after mine……”

Nick’s words trailed away as the thought of saying goodbye, yet again, crowded in on him. He concentrated on stuffing Zak’s holdall with everything he could find, just leaving the jacket and toothbrush, and pulling on his own still muddy boots. Zak was still grousing about everything when Nick pushed him towards the door. He didn’t expect Zak to turn suddenly, folding Nick into his warm hug. 

“Hey G,” Zak whispered in his ear…..”If you ever need me, just holler….you saved my neck down there…..so thanks….”

“Just don’t try anything like that again….your fuckin’ stupid stunts are just plain dumb…” Nick coughed, clearing his throat, and slapped Zak on the back, willing him to let go, before he embarrassed himself even further.

The flight to London Heathrow had boarded, and the tall dark haired man pressed against the glass watched until, with a surging roar, the ‘plane took off and climbed into the cold grey light of early morning. Although he still felt as though his mind was far away, eventually he found himself tucked into a first class seat, a small blue comfort blanket wrapped around him, and his hat pulled low over his eyes. The pretty stewardess had reluctantly left off fussing over him; he had his music playing, finally safe and heading towards the Atlantic. And Home.

He dozed, as the air in the cabin got warmer, relaxing into the gentle beat in his ears. He didn’t see the woman who walked along the aisle, a small woman with long silver hair. As she passed by Zak, her shadow fell across his sleeping form, and he shivered from head to foot.


End file.
